grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariel Waters
She is a competitive Ice Skater whose arch rival is Audrey Reynolds and daughter of Monica Waters. Early Life Born in America to Monica Waters and Mark Waters, she grew up in a loving home with two parents who were both Christians who adored Ariel. However things got rather difficult when Mark began to lose his mind and ended up having to be put in a mental hospital before he eventually passed away. Monica does all she can to look after her daughter and Mark. From this difficult beginning Ariel became spoiled and she got everything that she had demanded. From this she soon managed to start Ice Skating and she ended up becoming a professional Ice Skater. Ariel soon had a arch-nemesis in Audrey Reynolds a fellow professional Ice Skater from humble beginnings. While Audrey has no animosity to Ariel at all, she couldn't stand the sight of her and Ariel plots to do everything she can to harm Audrey's career and further hers. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 9 Ariel and Audrey end up moving to Grasmere Valley as they are among the New Pilgrims supporting Michael Novak who was the US President before he was deposed and was now taking up being Prime Minister of the UK. The plane however nearly crashes when Ben Forster and Lee Xing-Jung who were piloting the plane fell ill. Thankfully Randy Temple an air steward manage to perform a safe landing and they all survived. When Michael Novak is arrested for his involvement with the Great Fire, the future of the New Pilgrims is under question which meant both Ariel and Audrey could face being kicked out of the town and the country. The debate for whether they were allowed to stay due to their connection with Michael takes place at the town hall with one side with Tessa Crab leading saying they had to go and the other led by Amanda Hathaway, saying they could stay. It wasn't until Ed Schultz's speech, a New Pilgrim himself that the town were convinced that the New Pilgrims could stay in Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 5 She is among those at Mel's Christmas Carol service rehearsals having had a part in the Nativity. Volume 19 She ends up moving out when Audrey got married to Camian but she ended up moving next door. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #18+22 Too Many Chefs… #18 Tale of Captain Poulet Ariel Waters is seen having dinner with Gypsie from Pakipsy at La Vista restaurant under new management with Captain Poulet after he forced a takeover at the restaurant formerly owned by The Williams Brothers by creating rat infestation. Both Ariel and Gypsie believe the food is much better with Captain Poulet in charge. #24,#29, #33-34 When the Frost Settles #24 Tale of Ariel Waters Ariel and Audrey are two ice skaters with Ariel always wanting to beat Audrey and have the edge over her. She is very jealous of Audrey firstly of her skill, character and the fact she is engaged to fellow ice skated Camian Pujoe. Ariel lies to Audrey saying she is marrying Camian. Audrey believing Ariel confronts Camian by saying the wedding is off and slapping him. He is shocked as such an accusation by Ariel is a clear lie. Regardless Ariel loves the fact she has gotten Audrey off her game and now can beat her as a skater. #34 Tale of Jerry Ariel ends up getting what she deserves as while being a guest at the wedding of Steve Queen and Audrey Reynolds up coming wedding, Lani Armstrong, Audrey Reynolds and Camian who have patch things up wreck the wedding with a wrecking ball which hits at Steve Queen and Ariel for all the lies she had spread. #42 A Preemptive Funeral #42 Tale of Karen Ellis She is among those who is seen celebrating when Karen Ellis is announced dead as she was known to be a very nasty woman. However she is not dead but made it as though she was just so she can hear what people said at her funeral!